goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Avimander monster line
The Avimander, Macetail, and Bombander are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling large, bulky mace-tailed lizards, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. This monster line includes one boss. Avimander The Avimander is a giant-sized variant with red scales, a green crest, and a light-green mace-tail, and is a boss in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Statistically, this monster has 3792 HP, 87 PP, 281 Attack, 89 Defense, 94 Agility, and 41 Luck, and it acts twice per turn. In terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 175, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a power rating of 115. The Avimander uses these battle commands: * Fire Breath: Used 53 out of 256 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a mass of fire at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 130 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). * Attack: Used 52 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Star Mine: Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Summon-style Monster Skill that produces four glowing circular objects that slowly collide into the party of Adepts, briefly but powerfully exploding with each contact, dealing a Mars-based attack that has a base power rating of 35. The game treats the ability as a summon with a damage multiplier of 30% (see the Summons page). As a Summon, this affects all party members, but the Adepts next to the targeted Adept will only take 70%, 40%, and 30% of the force that the targeted Adept takes, in each case depending on how nearby the Adept is placed in relation to the targeted Adept. * Heat Stun: Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster shoots a glowing red energy projectile at a targeted Adept that briefly explodes and leaves red electricity crackling at the target's position, dealing a Mars-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.3 and that has a chance to inflict Stun on the target. * Fiery Blast: Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates a fiery, almost lava-like explosion at the position of the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 110 and a range of 5. It consumes 19 of its user's PP. * Guard: Used 23 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that buffs up the user, increasing the user's current Defense by 25%. It consumes 3 of its user's PP. * Impair: Used 17 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that attempts to debuff a targeted Adept and lower its current Attack rating by 25%. It consumes 4 of its user's PP. Felling the Avimander yields 2176 Experience Points and 1330 Coins, and the boss is guaranteed to drop a Potion. If the player manages to land the finishing blow with an offensive Mercury Djinni, its rewards increase to 2828 EXP and 1729 Coins. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age it is a mandatory battle that takes place in Champa at the circular forge in the mountain; this monster starts out small, kept within the robes of Champa's matriarch Obaba. After Briggs escapes from Alhafra and returns to Champa, when you arrive at the forge area, a cutscene occurs where you are given a Yes/No choice, and selecting No will prompt Obaba to take the small Avimander out, toss it into the Forge, and the Avimander is bolstered and super-sized by the forge's energies to become a monster that attacks and attempts to wipe your party out. (Because the thing necessary to cause Briggs to flee from Alhafra is the Burst Psynergy at the end of Tundaria Tower, which can be completed relatively early compared to other dungeons in the Great Eastern Sea, this boss battle can be waged either much earlier in your exploration of the Great Eastern Sea or much later on.) Because this boss can be fought much earlier or much later, it can be quite difficult or comparatively depending on how the player chooses to progress through the Great Eastern Sea segment of The Lost Age. Of course this means that if you challenge this boss but find it too hard, you can come back later after having completed other dungeons and upgraded your equipment and statistics. Whichever way you go about it, a powerful offensive measure would be to have Piers summon Boreas. Category:Bosses Macetail A Macetail is a normal-sized variant with light-green scales, a purple crest, and a peach-colored mace-tail. Statistically, this monster has 284 HP, 28 PP, 327 Attack, 105 Defense, 110 Agility, and 9 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 175, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a power rating of 115. The Macetail uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Heat Stun: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster shoots a glowing red energy projectile at a targeted Adept that briefly explodes and leaves red electricity crackling at the target's position, dealing a Mars-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.3 and that has a chance to inflict Stun on the target. * Guard: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that buffs up the user, increasing the user's current Defense by 25%. It consumes 3 of its user's PP. Felling a Macetail yields 426 Experience Points and 248 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Vial. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mercury Djinni, its rewards increase to 553 EXP and 322 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/16. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age it is fought throughout Jupiter Lighthouse. Macetails are generally not the most capable of the monsters fought throughout Jupiter Lighthouse. Bombander A Bombander is a normal-sized variant with dark-blue scales, a brown crest, and a violet mace-tail. Statistically, this monster has 548 HP, 110 PP, 541 Attack, 224 Defense, 141 Agility, and 10 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 175, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a power rating of 115. The Bombander uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Heat Stun: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster shoots a glowing red energy projectile at a targeted Adept that briefly explodes and leaves red electricity crackling at the target's position, dealing a Mars-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.3 and that has a chance to inflict Stun on the target. * Fiery Blast: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates a fiery, almost lava-like explosion at the position of the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 110 and a range of 5. It consumes 19 of its user's PP. * Dragon Fume: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a huge serpentine entity of flame that arcs over and crashes into the targeted Adept, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 230. It consumes 35 of its user's PP. * Supernova: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates a huge, extended explosion of fiery energy at the entire party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 7. It consumes 31 of its user's PP. Felling a Bombander yields 624 Experience Points and 325 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Golem Core, making the Bombander the only infinite source of this forgeable material in the game. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mercury Djinni, its rewards increase to 811 EXP and 422 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/16. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age it is fought throughout the optional Anemos Inner Sanctum. Being one of the random monsters in the hardest optional dungeon in the series, the Bombander is one of the toughest randomly-encountered monsters in the game, and can pile on rather large amounts of damage with its Psynergy attacks. Of course, it is not quite as fearsome as the Mad Demon. Also, being the only repeatedly occurring source of the Golem Core material item, this monster is farmed often. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Extended gallery Image:AvimanderSpr.gif|The animated Avimander sprite. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mars resistance Category:Monsters with low Mercury resistance Category:Psynergy-capable monsters